Tails Doll
The Tails Doll is a robotic doll version of Miles Tails Prower, featured in various Sonic the Hedgehog media, and appears as a minor character in Sonic R. Legend, however, tells of a much darker beast. The Tails Doll is said to haunt the video game Sonic R ''and is released via a Tails Doll Curse. Upon being summoned, the Tails Doll will do everything in its power to make the life of the summoner - and all who are related to them- a living hell. It feasts upon the souls of those who perform the curse, if he doesn't enslave them. Background In-game The Tails Doll appears as a playable character in Sonic R. Debuting here, it was unlocked in the second stage, Radical City, after collecting five sonic coins and beating it in a race. It had poor handling, slow speed, and average acceleration, but it could float over water. The Tails Doll was a last resort for Dr. Eggman to catch Sonic off guard during the race, and was probably created in a later track, Reactive Factory. Apart from the gem on top of its head, the Doll is nothing more than a stuffed toy, but years after its release, it would be popularized by "creepypasta" (online urban legends and horror stories) as a soul-eating demon. The Tails Doll appears again in Sonic Adventure, as a cameo character used as a punching bag in the training for Eggman's robots. This same doll appears later as a card in Sonic Rivals and Sonic and the Black Knight. In-universe The Tails Doll haunts Sonic R. The game is cursed, and serves as a gateway for the Doll to enter into this world. It feasts upon the souls of anyone who dares complete its curse. The Tails Doll lives inside of his Castle of Horrors, in a desert in another dimension. Some theorize it is in the dream world. The Tails Doll is surrounded by his servants (people who willfully gave up their lives to serve The Tails Doll and retain their free will) and his slaves (people who have had their souls sucked by The Tails Doll and who are mere carnal shells, mindlessly doing as the doll commands). The only people able to stand against the The Tails Doll would be the Seven Pure Souls, joined with the Eighth Pure Soul. The Tails Doll desires to feast upon all of the souls of these people to grow stronger, but once one of them dies, they are soon replaced, unless killed all at once. It has been described as, "....not of this world, neither machine nor truly alive, the antithesis of life, the void in which existence itself is meaningless, suffering eternal hunger, every pain you've ever felt, every illness you've ever feared, your darkest secrets, some of which you haven't even discovered yet, everything, nothing, omega, the future, slightly orange and somewhat fuzzy." Based on this, we can infer than Tails Doll is not truly alive and thus cannot truly die. It has seemingly contradictory features, both being alive and the antithesis of life, both being everything and nothing, being the future yet having no meaning. Tails Doll has a hunger which can never be totally satisfied for souls, and is the end of things. Some have said, ''"Before you die, you see Tails Doll," giving it an almost "Grim Reaper" sort of likening. It is usually depicted either with massive, sharp claws, or a large bloodstained knife. Though it is depicted without a mouth, it seems to be capable of grinning. The Tails Doll is an enigmatic beast. Some say it is a deity, others a mere demon, but it is not of this world. Its mere existence represents an anomaly within reality itself. Little is known about the origin of the Tails Doll, what it truly is, why it behaves as such. It is a creature of eldritch proportions; no one truly understands what the Tails Doll is, although there are several theories. Its form is likened to that of Tails Prower, but even this may not be its true form. It operates on morals only loosely understandable by humans. The only traits it shares with mankind are bloodlust and sadism, and though these are defining traits of its personality, the Tails Doll represents a negative side in humanity as a whole. It is evil itself, and any foolish enough to try and encounter the Tails Doll will pay dearly. The Tails Doll, despite its moniker as a supernatural entity, concerns itself with human matters, but in a toying, sadistic way resembling of Nyarlathotep of the Cthulhu Mythos. The Tails Doll watches those who perform the curse, and if summoned, will, usually, present itself to the summoner. The Tails Doll sometimes kills the summoner, but it has explored much worse ways of ruining their lives. The Tails Doll's primary targets are the summoner's friends and family, and as such, to break them, the Tails Doll will kill those who the summoner holds dear. It uses the song Can You Feel The Sunshine? both as a leitmotif, and as a supernatural, sanity-breaking chant to destroy the mind of the summoner. Occasionally, even if it hadn't been provoked with a curse first, the Tails Doll seeps into reality and murders and enslaves people on its own whim, for what seems to be purely for cruel kicks. It has taken many forms to communicate with people, most often that of its doll form, but it has been seen both as other unusual creatures and a human avatar. When using these forms, the Tails Doll often has a penchant for one-way "deals." Either the summoner/target yields their soul to it and becomes its loyal servant, or either be killed on the spot or forcefully enslaved. Only a crafty few have outsmarted the Tails Doll, and if outwitted, the Tails Doll usually bides its time and keeps these targets in mind. Rarely has anyone outsmarted the Tails Doll and lived, as it will often come back to finish the job, or mentally break them down. The Tails Doll shows a level of persistence and seems to like things to go its way and none other, but its crooked sense of thought is too far away from human concepts to be called "arrogance." The Tails Doll likes toying with its victims, and its deals are never in the favor of its opposite. Perhaps one of the Tails Doll's most notable qualities is the gem from atop its head. Referred to as the Blood Gem for the dim, red, blood-like glow, it seems to be the Tails Doll's power source, a "heart" of sorts. It seems to contain the souls of the victims it has slain over the years. If one manages to severe it from the stem, the Tails Doll will either weaken or die. However, death is not permanent for the Tails Doll, as unless slain by the Pure Souls, the Tails Doll will simply restore itself a few moments later, using the soul of one of the victims stored to replenish itself. Not only is the gem impossible to shatter with man-made objects, the Tails Doll will make sure at all costs the Blood Gem is not touched. It seems to be similar to an angler fish's lure, but the purpose for this is yet unknown. The Tails Doll is otherwise immortal. Unless every measure is taken to assure its death, not even being slain by the Pure Souls is guaranteed to kill it for good. In-other canons The Tails Doll was featured in several "Off Panels" of the Archie Sonic the Hedgehog comics. At one point, in Issue #134, Tails Doll is shown twice in various crowds as a cameo character. Later on, he is given a much larger role as a villain, reflecting upon the Internet meme status of it. Tails Doll was created by Dr. Eggman as Project: Deadly Cuddles. Tails Doll was found by Cream the Rabbit in the wreckage of New Mobotropolis after an epic battle with Titan Metal Sonic, who was previously sent by Dr. Eggman to distract the townspeople as he escaped. Tails Doll was carried around by her as a stuffed toy. Tails Doll later caused the town to collapse by messing with the nanites, easily slipping under the radar thanks to Cream. Tails Doll later disappeared from her sight as she was watching a concert by the Forget-me-Knots, and went under the stage to mess with the band. She deduced he was the cause behind the nanite trouble, because he always disappeared when mischief was ensewing. Tails Doll is left at her house later, and leaves, only to be stopped by NICOLE and Team Freedom. It transforms into its true form, a giant monster, which must be defeated. It's control gem was removed, and body kicked off into the distance, never to return back to life. An unused plotline would have entailed Tails Doll being created as a servant for Metal Sonic after Sonic's long absence into space. This was never explored. In the Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog, the Tails Doll appears briefly in "Grounder the Genius" where a doll of Tails is used to lure Sonic into Scratch and Grounder's trap. This same doll was reused in "Zoobotnik" for similar purposes by Katella. This doll was not living and has little connections with the Tails Doll other than name and identity. In the Twitter game Sonic Tweet, the Tails Doll appears as a collectable card. Several people on the Internet have posted romance stories between the Tails Doll and the reader online, and it has been featured in several fanfictions and roleplays. The Tails Doll appears in the popular 2D online fighting game M.U.G.E.N. The Tails Doll plays a role in YouTuber Boozerman's Summer of Sonic videos. It is in a universe where the curse is not real and it is in a parent-child relationship with Marine the Racoon. The Tails Doll sometimes goes evil and frightens people, much to Marine's dismay. Gallery Artwork Td.png Biology.png 2.png TDRivals.png Tails Doll.JPG|after you have completed the sonic R curse Screenshots Scrn-1.jpg Scrn-3.jpg TDA2.png Metal_Tyrant.png CreamTD.png Aosth.png Fanart Tails DollBIG.PNG Category:Characters Category:Dolls Category:Villains Category:Tails Doll Category:Robotic Counterparts